New life, Old Dreams
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: The Dash and Mirror Card are about to find out, that some times dreams do come true.
1. Rebirth 'Clow Card No More'

mirror.html It's been long and hard, but I did it. I look down at the new Sakura Card in my hand that I had just created. Split. It had the yig-yag sympol for it's picture. I've told both kero and Yue what I'm doing. Kero says he's surprised and wonders where I even got the idea. Yue keeps his opinions (if he has any) to himself as ussual. I've just been thinking about what Kero said once. The Clow Cards had orginal been intented to be free spirits. But they became too hard to control and their power couldn't be allowed to run rampant in the world.   
I remember that look of savage rage on Water's face, the panic on Dash's, the sad resignation on Mirror's. I've been thinking about this for a long time. I don't know if it's foolish or wise, but it is something I have to do.   
I come out of my room just long enough to tell Cerobaros (I really wish he'd give me notice before changing shape, whose sopposed to be in charge here anyway?) and Yue that I'm starting. Niether say anything, they just acknowlage me telling them. I turn to go back into my room when Cerobaros speaks up.   
"Sakura . . . if . . . if she tries anything, don't worry, I'll know it her and not you." The lion says reasurringly. I give a soul less thanks and return to my room.   
Of all the things she'll do. I feel that trying to take my place won't be one of them.   
One at a time I release a Sakura Card. Each time I ask them the same simple question. The elements laugh at it, thinking I'm making a joke, why would they, the four elements, wish to become what they call 'weak.' Windy conveies she is content with the role of servant. Wood says much the same. Light and Dark say that their place is by my side, and they are content with their lot in existence. The object cards, Lock, Sword, Sheild, and Maze, can not image anything beyound their given perpose and turn my offer down. The other cards that scietent give simmilar answer:they're all either in love or drunk with their power, and wouldn't give it up for anything.   
Now there are only two cards left I haven't asked. I left them for last on perpose. Because I know their answers will be different.   
I release Dash first. It, he, looks up at me. I explain to it what I'm offering, I meantion the name Jessie and I can almost see his heart jump. He nodes away as I explain things to him, some times having to stop himself when he realizes I was wasn't asking a question. He remembers her. At one question he slowly sakes his head, but to another he noddes it violently. I explain to him slowly was this will mean for him. I honesty believe he does hear what I'm saying. I ask him one final thing. I see the look of fear in his eyes for a moment, then, he thinks about Jessie, and his resloves becomes rock hard.   
I tell him to sit and wait. He obeys, it will be one of the final orders I'll ever give him.   
I hold her in my hand. Of all the Cards, she seems to be asleep when in her true form. I release her in her humaniod form.   
She's disapointed I don't order her to assume my image. But it isn't me she wants, it isn't my identiy, it something far more important than that.   
She wants humanity. She doesn't know what I've called her out for. As the Master, I speak first.   
"Mirror."   
"Yes Master?"   
"How would you like to be human."   
Mirror doesn't know how to respond. She looks at me, I can tell she trying to remember what expression your soppose to use when shocked, she doesn't realize she's doing it already. "M-master please don't, I ask you of you, don't play games with me."   
I hold Split in my hand. My own doubt turning in my mind. Is this a wise thing to do? Even if it works, will she be able to handle it? Will she be able to handle the endless nuances, 'do's' and 'do not's' that come with human form and socity?   
"I'm not playing games with you Mirror. As your friend I'm asking you, are you willing to give up your power and immortality to live a normal human life, to die less than a century from now? To be a true human, no simply a projection of another? An identiy all your own."   
Mirror is silent. She is surprised by me using the term 'friend' it's a strange concept among the cards, Dash knows it, because he knows Jessie, but see looks at in the eyes at last.   
"Weather it be less than a century or less than a day, I would gladly give both up for that chance."   
"I'm not going to lie to you. You'll grow old, get sick, get hurt, maybe die before your time from any number of reasons."   
"I except those. I except the pain of reajection, the pain of loniness, the confusion of making my own choices, of being unsure of my own fate. the eturnal creeping fear of Death's shadow. Master. I except them all."   
"There will be no turn back. No turn back at all. Once your decision is made, there is nothing I can do to reverse it. Also, there is chance this may simply grant you final oblivion."   
"I accept all those terms. Master if this is in your power. Than I accept."   
"That is your _final _decision?"   
"Yes."   
"Take hold of Dash."   
"What?" Mirror looks at her fellow Sakura Card. the look of convection still strong in his eyes. Dash leaped into Mirror's arms, she dropped her name sake. She wouldn't be needing it anymore.   
The message isn't said. But it's conveyed clear enough. [i] If this fails. I don't want to be around to think about a false hope. [/i]   
She says simply. "I am ready . . . Sakura."   
I take the Sakura Card in hand as my focus my power. I flip it though the air as I give Split it's command.   
I had to be careful when making Split. Making it so the power could be seperated from the spirit and phyical form without killing them. That had been my most promament fear when setting off at this venture.   
"Split Card: devide card and power from spirit and form." Even after making Split, I didn't know if this would work. But I had to try. I owed it to them. The Cards, these spirits that Clow Reed had intrusted me with. The ying-yang sybol appers beneath them, and slowly, the two halfs begin to seperate. Mirror and Dash withers in agony. Oh no it hasn't work. I've killed them. But there nothing I can do. I can not stop what has begun. It is beyound my control.   
There is a flash of light. I look to see what I'm sure will be a pair of burnt cards, lost forever. But that isn't what I see. On the left are two Sakura Cards. One has the picture of a round mirror, there is no one holding it. The card self awarness is no more, no longer can It assume a human form every again. The other cards has a picture of a pair of running shoes of all things. Object cards both of them. On the right is a girl about my age, she is hold a light violet animal. Neither of their foreheads bears a marking. The girl does look like me, but more like a sister than a twin. Her hair is a few shades darker than mind and is shoulder length. Someone would have to be near sighted to mistake us for anything but sisters. Her eyes slowly open, not the reflective blue I exspect but topaz. I realize she isn't wearing a peice of anything. I take the cap Madison had made for me and covered her with it.   
She looks at me. Not sure what I say. Finnaly she says.   
She says. "Sakura?" Dash sakes his head as he opens his eyes and looks at him. Though now without power. He still manages to convey one final message. _Thank you._

end of part one.   


Flames, comments, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections not welcome. Anyone know the orginal unlock and transform incantation Sakura uses with the staff she uses in season three? 


	2. Mira 'Second first hellos'

note: I use elements from both the dubbed and original 

Of all the former Clow Cards, only three seemed to be. . . well, personal friends of mine. The first of course was Windy, the Clow Card that started it all, the one I had used on so many future captures, and also the one that had defied Yue (I still don't know for sure if it was my new staff or not), her Guardian, to allow me to pass Final Judgment. The last was Light, the Clow Card that had hidden herself within me, without her, I would of been trapped forever by Dark, and also the Clow Card that had broken Eirol's spell.   
The one before that was Mirror, the one that always stayed in my mind no matter how much I tried to mentally put her aside, strange consider when I first met her she had just trick my brother into walking over a cliff. Maybe it was the fact she could assume a human form, (mine) and she could understand humans better than the other Cards, or . . . oh I don't know, maybe she's just imitating me all the time, or maybe Clow Reed tailored her personality on what he knew mine was going to be like as a joke, (it would fit into his sense of humor) but . . . she could of attacked me when I tried and failed to capture her with Windy and Water, but, instead she helped me guess her name, she wanted me to seal her, was it self punishment for what she did to my brother(?), or did she think she wouldn't have to feel again if I captured her? Or the simple answer was that she just wanted to sealed   
again. They say caged animals grow accustomed to their new lot in life and become attached to it, so it is possible. Perhaps it was my link to her as her new Master, but I could sometimes feel something from her that wasn't a reflection, it was sense of longing, but it wasn't really directed at me personally, but at humans in generals, she wanted to be alive, to cry, to laugh, to bleed, to love and everything in between.   
Dash? I think it lot more simple with him, (though simple seems to be just an illusion with me) I think I just feel guilty over   
taking him from Jessie, she actually still mentions, 'Hoppy' some times, as weird as it sounds, the little run spell she   
mistook for a lost animal, and the one I secretly had to seal away with regret and a heavy heart (is it any wonder it went to Lee instead?). Was I looking to make things up for what I done to Jessie without her knowledge? Maybe, Yue says I'm overly sympathetic with the Cards. (but he says that about everything)   
I still wondered even now seeing Mirror with Dash in her arms, flesh and blood, their physical forms separated from their magic   
forever, if I've done the right thing. And there were things I had even seriously considered I had been so tied up in   
weather or not they'd service my attempt at using Split for the first time. (Some forethought, I could of at least tested it with something else, maybe I wanted to do it before I changed my mind.) Where was Mirror going to sleep? Where was she going to find a job? Being a spell didn't give you many occupation skills. What if someone did a background check on her? What would they do when they came up with nothing? There were some small but important details that she might ignorant of that Sakura had no clue about. And how much did she know about actually being human? Enough as any actor would know about a part she guessed. But this wasn't a part for her anymore. It was going to be her real life. No . . . she couldn't have thoughts like this, not now, not now, not after everything, it was too late for doubts, too late for 'what if's', for 'should of's', Dash was a mortal creature, and Mirror was the newest attention to the human race. 

Sakura realized that was another thing she had forgotten (she knew that Eirol/Clow Reed would of never approved of such short sightedness on her part) Mirror needed a name, she couldn't just go around calling herself Mirror. Where was Tomoyo when she really needed her? She was always better at this sort of thing. Sakura realized that Mirror might become yet another victim of Toyomo's fashion designs if she wasn't careful. Well, first things first. She couldn't around in Sakura's cape all day.   
"Come on." Sakura said warmly to her. "Sit down on the bed while I find you something to wear."   
Mirror only nodded, wearing her mask smile she always wore as her neutral expression. Sakura tried to help her up but Mirror proved she could handle locomotion on her own, still holding Dash she sat down still wearing her smile. Sakura sweeted.   
"Uh, human lesson number one, smile only when your happy, otherwise you won't have anything special to show when you are happy."   
Sakura was relieved when Mirror's face didn't go into a soul less stare but a mostly normal human expression, she was still smiling slightly. "I am happy that you've granted me this Mast . . . Sakura."   
"We'll make lesson number two to remember not to call me Master anymore, I never like it when Yue calls me that and I like even less when the cards do."   
"But . . . I'm not a card anymore . . . am I?" Mirror said confused.   
Sakura sweeted again. "Well, Sakura is what my friends call me, and I want us to be friends, so how about we go with that?"   
"Sure, . . . Sakura." Another relief. She knew what the word friend meant. Maybe this wasn't going to be as nasty as Sakura feared.   
Sakura opened the closet for something for the former spell to wear. Her old school uniform, the drafty fairy outfit from the Time card fiasco, her red christmas dress, her abrasive red and white costume from Shadow's capture, her white country wear, the costume from her Final Judgment, summer camp shorts and shirt, the star cloak and dress from her confrontation with Eirol, ugh, how many of Tomoyo's old costumes were here? She hear Mirror gasp behind her. Sakura turned quick to see Dash sitting on the bed next to his fellow former spell, Mirror was running her hands though her hair. "There not here!"   
"What's not here?" Said Sakura clue less.   
"The ribbons Touya-chan gave me last christmas!"   
"Hoe! Touya? You? Christmas?" Sakura began to wonder if her brother had known more about her much earlier than he had let on. But still, Touya? When her brain came back to earth a few minutes later Sakura checked the Mirror Card, no, no ribbons where on the mirror on the card. Mirror was starting to look a little frantic. The sorceress though of something and look around where she had split Mirror and Dash, she had been so distracted by Mirror that she hadn't noticed them.   
"Are these them?" Inquired Sakura holding out a pair long green ribbons in front of the new human being. Mirror only gasped and quickly took them from her former master and set about placing them in her long light brown hair the position of her arms making the cape open up and reminding Sakura of her previous task.   
Sighing, Sakura realized that indeed, Tomoyo, in spite of her . . . eccentric tastes knew a lot more about cloths than the magic user did. In frustration, Sakura just grabbed a shirt and shorts and a pair of shoes and socks, she could have Tomoyo design something better later.   
Mirror put on the cloths without missing a beat, maybe Clow Reed had foreseen this (it wouldn't surprised the new Card Master) and had implanted the knowledge in the card's mind. After Mirror slipped on the sneakers though, she looked at the string in confusion. After a few seconds Sakura deduced the problem. 

first person 

"You don't know how to tie a shoe lace do you?"   
"They weren't around when Clow Reed made me, and I've never been in human form long enough to learn before."   
"I guess we just discovered what Lesson number three is going to be." I laughed, and Mirror returned it. Dash just watching us patently the whole time. He was showing GREAT self control given he was so close to seeing Jessie again, I kept stealing glances at him, afraid that his eyes would go blank and all that would be left was a witless animal. Thankfully, they stayed intelligent and watchful. Another possible tragically that hadn't happened. After a few minutes Mirror still didn't have it down, not surprising, when I was little my brother was convinced I would never learn how to tie my shoe laces'. I shouldn't of expected Mirror to learn fast either. Eventually I decided to save learning how to tie her shoe for later and did it for her.   
I remembered I was due at in an hour at Tomoyo, I had arranged this so if things went wrong, I would have a shoulder to cry on, or, if things worked out I could give 'Hoppy' to Jessie on the way there and I knew this would be the perfect time to introduce Mirror to Tomoyo. She really was going to have to get a different name. Mirror was just going to attract too much attention.   
"I think before I show you to Kero and Yue, you should chose a new name for yourself."   
"A new name?"   
"Yea, no offense Mirror but, people are going to ask how you got that name every time you tell it to someone."   
Mirror thought about it, she WAS leaving her previous existence behind, perhaps the rest of her should follow suit with her body.   
"What do you think it should be?"   
"Mirror this is your decision, I'm not your master anymore, what do you think would be a good new name for you?"   
Mirror was taken aback by this, I don't think many people had ever asked her for her opinion in her existence. "I . . . " She couldn't speak, I could see the wheels turning in her head. Finally she looked at me and smiled slightly, it wasn't her mask smile. "My name, is Mira."   
Silence. What was there to say? A variation on her old name, Sakura had to admit it made sense, enough like her old name that she wouldn't get confused by it, and also new enough that the old one would soon wear out.   
"Well, Mira, let's go introduce you to Yue and Kero." I said at last. Mira seemed nervous at the mention of the Guardians but I convinced that she had nothing to fear. As we stepped out of my room Dash followed after us, I picked up the violent furred creature and lead the way down stairs.   
"Kero, Yue, I have someone-" Dash nudged in my arms. "Some ones, I want you two to met." Both Guardians had been waiting in the living room for me, both I think still expecting Mirror to try something. Kerobaros didn't know what to think. Yue just looked at her in that soul less gaze of his, a total mystery of what laid behind those ice blue silted eyes.   
"I see you were successful Mistress." Said Yue in his matter of fact tone, he didn't want to say to his Master that he still didn't approve of my actions, I think he tries to compare me to Clow Reed some times. I could sense a shiver go down Mira's spine, she was no longer a Sakura Card, but Yue could make a statue tremble in fear.   
"Guys, Hoppy I think you already know." I smiled and showing the new living creature " And also I'd like you met Mira." I took a step to the side, I could the new human was nervous.   
I looked at Yue, his mask vanished for a moment. _So you re-named the thing. _I could swear I heard him mentally say.   
"Uh, well, nice to met you . . . Mira." Said Kerobaros totally not sure how to act around her and held up his paw in greeting.   
Mira built up her courage and took the winged lion's semi hand and shook it.   
"I didn't you were this foolish Mirror." Yue said plainly. "Forgoing your responsibility as one of Clow Reed's creations."   
Mira was struck back by this.   
"That's enough Yue!" I said, I'll admit, I've never been able to look at Yue without seeing Yukito instead, (it almost cost me my life at the Final Judgment) Kerobaros was always complaining that I spoiled him, ("It's just like it was with Clow Reed, Yue always gets what he wants and I'm stuck with the work!") but for once I didn't just ignore his harsh statement.   
"Yue . . . I offered this to her as a gift. She's not under your control anymore than she is under mine. Just let her be."   
"I promise I will not be as childish as to say 'I told you so' when something goes wrong Mistress."   
"I have faith in my power." I lied. I looked at her. "Mira . . . I . . . I want to introduce you to Tomoyo, I'm sure she can make something nice for you."   
"Can . . it be something Touya will like?" She asked embarrassed.   
"Nai?" The world tilted on it's side, Yue actually looked stressed as he sweet dropped. "Touya?"   
"We'll see." I assured her.   
Kero, of course, volunteered to come along. Tomoyo's mom always spoiled me when I came over (I think she sees my mom instead of me sometimes, I used think it was fun, now I think it's a little sad, not that I've ever said so to Tomoyo), and Kero was always ready to enjoy her pastries. The Guardian Beast of the Seal's wing expanded, covering himself completely, as they unfolded and shrunk they revealed a stuff animal, a lion. Kero flew into my purse on the table which I took with one (the purse not the table) hand and Mira's hand with the other. (our home town thankfully wasn't jaded enough to think that we were a couple from me just taking her hand) "Coming?" I ask out of habit of Yue. The Guardian only nodded and using his wings covered himself, when the wings pulled back and vanished they revealed a normal sliver hair twenty year old man in a white button shirt and slacks.   
"How did it so late? . . . I was him again wasn't I?" Yuki said plainly.   
I just nodded, Yuki sighed. He blinked at both the weird animal standing next to me, and the mystery girl looking at him apprehensively.   
"Uh . . . should I ask what's going on here, or would it just give me a headache?"   
"Maybe you should ask after I get back from Tomoyo's." I felt Dash brush up against me. "Just after we make a quick stop by Jeesie's house."   
"Well, enjoy yourself, I better get home."   
"Don't worry, I'll be at your place before you know it Yuki."   
"I'll look foreword to it." He smiles.   
I bow and walk out the door, Mira picked up Dash and followed. Outside. Into the real world. 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too. Was Mirror under Yue's or Kero's Guardianship? Where the cards still under Yue and Kero even after Sakura aligned them to her? (I don't think so, otherwise Windy wouldn't of defeated Yue) 


	3. Flashbacks 'Feelings of a former enemy'

Note: I'm trying to set this a few years after the series. Also, I couldn't find the correct spelling for Li's first name.

Mira looked at Sakura a little confused. "Uh . . . didn't you just ask the Guardian, uh, Yue, if he wanted to come with you?" 

"I never said ?where-, besides you have enough on your mind without him breathing down your neck." Sakura heard Kero snigger at this from inside he bag. Mira was surprised, she wasn't used to generosity, she wasn't used to a lot of things. "Oh . . . thank you." 

"Also," The Card Master said looking at Hoppy in Mira's arms. "We have a friend to deliver to someone."

Jessie's home was on the way to Tomoyo's mansion, so the logical thing was to visit at her place first. Besides, Dash, being Dash in spite of having his power gone, was still impatient, and most likely would have raced off in search of her on his own if they hadn't humored him. For Mira it was strange, she had walked these streets before, seen places like this, but she, of course, had paid them no mind before, why should she? They had meant nothing to her. Nothing had. When she had been freed from the Clow Book, she had reveled in her newfound freedom. And of course, she taken the first form she had sensed, that, of course, had been Sakura. When she had at last made her presence known, she was indeed enjoying her freewill. Knocking over a couple of kid's sand castles. Then there was the store she had wrecked just because she could. At the time, she had enjoyed it. Because it had been her choice, and at long last no one could tell her different. But she had never been in human form so long. And as she continued with her antics, something began to eat at her, something that Clow Reed hadn't given her. But she forced it down. Nothing could stop her. In this guise she could not be imprisoned again. That was when her thought had turned to revenge against the one who had returned her brothers and sisters to the existence without existence. So, she tried to take Sakura's sibling, the Cardcaptor's brother, Touya. She had directed him straight over a cliff. She went down to see if the task was finished. She found he was alive. He said had known almost from the beginning that she was not his sister. He thought she was a ghost using her image to help her find her 'lost thing'. She realized he wasn't looking at her with hate or fear, but pity. At long last she realized what the thing was that had been eating at her, slowly growing, it was guilt, and it was something else, loneliness. He blanked out. She was alone. Left with only the alien sensations that now penetrated and fixed themselves in the very heart of her soul. Loneliness for someone to love her like Touya loved his sister; and guilt over everything she had done, all the time using the Cardcaptor's face. She had taken the freedom chance and fate had granted her, and abused it. Finally, she, Sakura, arrived. She stood there and spoke boldly. 

_I'm the one you want!_

-First Person-

She used Windy and Water, both to no effect, I was a spirit in spite of my human image, physical forces couldn't hold me. Clow Reed's descendant who had accompanied her said that I could only be affected while in my true form. And for that, she had to say my name. She stepped bravely towards me. Clow's descendant warned her not to get too close. It was need less warning; all my thoughts of revenge had died when I saw that look of pity on Touya's face. No one has ever pitied a Card made by Clow: until that moment. As the Mirror Card, I was bound by my nature not to reveal my own name. But I could still cheat. I copied her pose, when she stepped back in surprise I did the same. I saw the pieces of the puzzle fall together in her brain. 

"Clow Card your name is Mirror!" 

My false image fell away from me like a cloth. I held my namesake in my hands, I don't why she still hesitated after everything I had done, but I was glade she did. I floated over to Touya and kissed his unconscious form, and whispered. ëI'm sorry', for all the good it did. Then, as I was sealed, I felt something wet on my cheeks, I was startled, I was outside my false form, this couldn't be, but it was, I was crying, not a simulation of illusion of crying, but true tears escaped from my eyes. I didn't understand, I wondered if I ever would, as I was returned my existence without existence.

-Third person-

Mirror was forced out of her flash back by her Master shaking her shoulder, Dash also clearly wanted her back among the living. 

"Mira! We're here!" 

"Oh I'm sorry, Mist- . . . Sakura. I was . . . thinking of when we first met." 

"Oh . . .. " Sakura could understand now the somber look on her friend's face. Yes, friend. She was her friend. Sakura wouldn't think of her as anything different.

"Well, I saw the distant look in your eyes and wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"Thank you." 

Sakura laughed. "Anyway, let's hope Jessie's home or Dash is going to have a mental break down." Sakura was beginning to realize how many things she had left to chance: split working, the two cards surviving, Dash not losing himself, mirror being able to handle being a true human being (and the jury was still out on that), and now Jessie being home. Her head had been so full of just weather not it was right to give Mirror and Dash their freedom that she hadn't thought about anything else. She had to remember from now on to feel with her heart, and think with her head. 

Knocking on the door, Sakura wondered for a few seconds if Dash was going to have to wait anyway. Though he was free now, Sakura still felt unsure of leaving him on his own, he could picked up as a stray animal, shot by an over zealot neighbor or a dozen other things her anxious mind could conjure up. But once again Sakura's fears proved to be in vain (how longer would that last?) as a click announced the door being opened and pulled back to reveal a teenage girl. "Sakura? What are you doing here? Whose your . . . " Her eyes trailed from Mira to Dash. Dash looked at her, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. He put glasses on her face in his mind's eye and it all clicked. He leaped from Mira's arms and Jessie instinctively reached out to catch him. He buried himself as deep as he could into her white sweatshirt, nuzzling her, making a pleasant sound from the sheer joy of at long last being near her after so long. Jessie could only stare agasp at what she now held in her arms. At least she managed to use her mouth. 

"H-H-H-Hoppy . . . But . . . But . . . how . . . " She looked at Sakura. "How did you know? Where did you find him?" 

Sakura scratched the back her head for an answer, or rather, a believable lie. "Well, he fit the description of the animal you told me about that one time and I thought there couldn't be that many around so I thought I should bring him over here just to see if he recognized you." 

"I . . . never told you about Hoppy." 

Sakura didn't miss a beat. "You sure? I know you told me about him at least once. Your probably just forget telling me that's all." 

"Oh well . . . thank you, I . . . I don't know what to say. I really don't, it's just . . . " She began shaking. "I'm just so happy." Sakura had never realized it, but underneath his fur, Dash still had the scars from his wild ride through a forest during his chase with Sakura. Jessie seemed to at last notice Mira. Jessie spoke idly. "Sakura? Whose your friend?" 

Sakura stuttered. "Oh this is Mirro- uh, I mean Mira, Mira-" 

"Mira Reed." The new human finished for her. Sakura and even 'Hoppy' glared at her and Mira just shrugged, it made sense, after all, Clow Reed WAS the reason she existed in the first place, he was her parent in a way, and children did take the names of their parents usually. It might not stir well with Yue or Shoron though, Sakura thought. She knew it didn't stir well with Kero as she heard a grumble from inside her pouch that a quick jab silenced. Not that it mattered at the moment as Mira made a quick bow. "It's nice to see you again without, I mean in person, Sakura's told me so much about you." 

Jessie blinked and looked back and forth between them. "Are you two related?" 

"What?" Said Sakura, did Mira really look that much like her? "Is she my mirror image or something?" Mira felt a bit of a sting of pain at that. 

"No no no no, nothing like that. It's just that you two act so much alike. Being so nice and polite and tripping over your own words." 

"Oh. Well . . . " Sakura looked at Mira calculating. "You might call her a distant relative, but nothing you could show on a normal sized family tree." 

"Okay, I was just joking anyway . . . You two want to come in?" She asked, she was holding ëHoppy' as if he was going to vanish into thin air on her again, and to be frank, Sakura didn't blame her. 

Sakura accepted the invitation with only minor hesitation, she and Mira had a minute or two to spare (food was going to be there for Kero to stuff his face with when they got to Tomoyo's no matter what happened so the 'stuffed animal' could wait) , besides, Sakura still felt a need to be near Dash, still fearing something could and would go wrong. It was foolish to keep having such doubts until she KNEW something was wrong, but it was better to be safe than sorry as the saying went. So, Sakura thought, here went Mira's first hands on lesson in human interaction, out of those who knew what she was. Or rather now, what she had been. And once again as she had many times already that day, Sakura wondered a simple yet profound question, had done the right thing?

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions to what happens next, reactions, rants, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.

Was Mirror under Yue's or Kero's Guardianship? Were the cards still under Yue and Kero even after Sakura aligned them to her? (I don't think so, otherwise Windy wouldn't of defeated Yue) Anyone know the original unlock and transform incantation Sakura uses with the staff in season three?


	4. Fashion at Tomoyo's

This web site system hates Macs, it's the only logical explanation for all  
the system bugs I get I swear! My quotation marks are always turning into  
strange symbols lately. It's driving me insane! Ugh. Anyone have any idea  
what the problem could be? No wonder almost no one read the last part!!!  
Sorry about the whole glass' thing, dang, the trio just always gets mixed  
together in my head.  
Oh well, this one was next in line to update in my GIANT collection of  
unfinished stories, so let's get to it.  
Í Í  
__________________  
3rd POV  
Mira did her best to stay out of the conversation. Sakura was did her best  
to help her. All things considered, Tomoyo was going to be the better one  
to teach Mira the small but important details of modern human civilization.  
After thinking it in hindsight, Sakura knew it was best if the new human  
just watched for now, and learned what she could from the two other girl's  
interactions. Kero of course had no use for girl talk and just rolled over  
in Sakura's bag trying to catch some extra sleep.  
Thankfully for the Guardian Beast's sanity, Sakura didn't have time to get  
into one of her extra long talks with her friend. She was due at Tomoyo's  
soon. Thanking her host for her hospitality, Sakura and co exited the house  
and made their way to the abode of the Card Master's second cosine. Dash  
and the two leaving girls locked eyes once last time. Another gaze of  
recognition, another assurance that Dash had kept his self-awareness.  
Telling Sakura she had done good, which she really needed to hear.  
After all this time Sakura was still awe struck whenever she visited the  
estate. This being Mira's first time there, she was even more stunned.  
Sakura wondered if she looked like that when she first came here. Ugh. She  
needed to stop thinking of her appearance and Mira's together like that.  
She wasn't Mirror anymore. And the sooner that settled in the better. Mira  
was her own person now, Sakura knew that, but she kept thinking again of  
the picture on the card made by Clow.  
Sakura shook her head. Just keep going. She told herself. Just keep moving.  
Good rule. East to say. Hard in practice. After a minute of silence  
Kerobaros decided to break the ice.  
"Are we going in or not?!"  
Sakura and Mira both started, and silently agreed that it wasn't a good  
idea to just stand outside all day.  
The magical girl pressed the button below the inter-com set into the wall  
next to the main gate and was answered by the mono-tone yet serious voice  
of one of her best friend's body guards. It took barely two words to get  
the door open, Sakura visited often enough for everyone to know her.  
Sakura taking the lead and Kero still in his hiding place, the group  
marched forward.  
Sakura held Mira's hand to pull her along so she didn't gawk at the inside  
of the estate all day. There would be plenty of time to gawk once they got  
inside.  
Sakura wasn't that all surprised to see Tomoyo's mother waiting for her.  
After all these years the woman still spoiled the girl whenever Sakura  
visited her. Kero never complained: all the more free eats for him. But it  
always left Sakura a little sad now. Like the woman could not let go of her  
cousin's death, the death of Sakura's mother.  
Sakura took in all the normal compliments with her always cheerful smile.  
Then came the task of explaining Mira.  
"Oh. Whose this?" Tomoyo's mother asked as if this was the first time she  
noticed Mira in the minutes the woman had spend talking to Sakura. "My  
aren't you pretty."  
"Oh she's-" Sakura realized she might have hit a land mine. Tomoyo was  
Sakura's cousin. What if her mother knew that Sakura's didn't have any  
family like Mira? Then again, she hadn't known Sakura was her niece for  
twelve years. Sakura's aunt hated the little magic-user's father's guts.  
The woman wanted nothing to do with her cousin-in-law's family save Sakura.  
True, the businesswoman might be suspicious of a girl from the Komoyo side  
of the family resembling Sakura, but it was best in the end to stick to the  
same cover story. At least she didn't need to worry about the information  
leaking to her dad. "She's my cousin Mira Reed."  
1st POV SAKURA  
"Oh." She said realizing she was connected to my father and not my mother,  
but I could still see my mom's ghost working her magic (not literal, who do  
I look like? Touya?).  
Third POV  
The woman's smile returned and she commented that Mira's half hazard  
attire did not do well at all. "Maybe my daughter could make you something,  
she has such wonderful fashion sense." Sakura cringed.  
Mira was blushing bright red, never used to such praise. "Actually," Sakura  
injected. "That's why we brought, er I brought her here. I was thinking  
Tomoyo could help her." Anyone else would have questioned the logic of  
Sakura's explanation, -all this way for a dress?- but not this woman.  
Eventually the group got inside, and Mira was again staring at the sheer  
size of the mansion, and she knew enough about human culture to see the  
invisible giant price tags attached to everything.  
When Tomoyo met them in the living room, strangely without her camcorder  
(Sakura sometimes wondered if it had been connected to her hand), the black  
haired girl looked from Sakura to Mira at least five times before speaking.  
"Sakura . . . why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" Sakura only  
sweat dropped. After all, it wasn't like Tomoyo could KNOW who Mira really  
was, or who she used to be.  
"This, this is my cousin Mira Reed, she's, visiting for a while and I, uh,  
wanted to know if you could make a dress for her."  
Ten minutes later and finally alone in Tomoyo's room with Kero pigging out  
on the normal batch of sweets, Sakura began to explain Mira's real  
identity.  
Tomoyo was amazed at Sakura had been able to do and began talking about how  
much Sakura's power had really grown. Grown, yea. If it had, she would have  
been able to save Lee from Void. Sakura shook her head, the past was the  
past, let it stay there for once.  
Mira was really just sitting there looking meek, it was nothing personal,  
Tomoyo just was in another world when Sakura was the subject. But Sakura  
needed her on planet Earth right now and brought her friend back to  
reality.  
"So," Sakura asked, "Can you help her?"  
Tomoyo gave Mira an appraising look and got out her measuring tape. Mira  
felt awkward with Tomoyo's constant poking and probing but Sakura promised  
her it was all right.  
After being under Tomoyo's eyes for too long, Mira was told she could sit  
down again. Mira wasn't used to attention, the only time she had to compare  
this to was when Clow Reed had had her fill in for him when his mother  
visited. Genders hadn't mattered to her at the time, after all, she was a  
creation, not a person, or that was what she thought of herself at the  
time.  
"Hmm." Mumbled the black haired girl. "Her measurements aren't too  
different from yours." Both brown haired girls didn't like that answer. "A  
little shorter maybe but that shouldn't be a problem. Maybe I can use her  
to model when you're not around Sakura-" Wrong thing to say.  
"Use?" Mira repeated. She stunned herself with her own voice. "But I-" Ugh!  
She just didn't know what to say, she had been a servant for centuries,  
protesting wasn't something her brain could handle. "I, I'm,-" She  
struggled her own words. "I'm not a dummy!"  
This shock Tomoyo, Sakura, Kero, and the birds outside the window but none  
more then Mira who covered her mouth at once began apologizing her words  
instantly.  
Sakura patted Mira's shoulder, while Tomoyo stood there stunned, Sakura had  
never, this wasn't Sakura, and Tomoyo was beginning to wonder mother and  
daughter had more in common then first thought.  
On the start of Mira's fifth apology, "It's okay, it was my fault." This  
silenced the girl instantly. "I . . . I didn't mean it that way. I just  
meant you could help me out. I didn't mean to imply you were a thing. I  
sorry."  
Someone? Apologizing? To her? To her! This, Mira felt dizzy and put both  
hands on a near-by dresser to keep from falling on the floor. Sakura asked  
about her welfare to which Mira said she was fine. "It's just . . ." She  
looked Tomoyo in the eyes. "You're the first person to say 'sorry' to me,  
for anything."  
What was there to say? Kero dealt with the situation the way he did  
anything not related to magic, but stuffing himself trying block out  
everything else, Mira had been one of Yue's cards, (the moon reflected just  
like a mirror) and she had been expected to obey orders and nothing more.  
Clow had trusted them to deal with the cards if they ever got out of line,  
and Mirror and Yue had a history.  
"So . . ." Tomoyo said after too much silence. "What kind of dress would  
you like?"  
"Something Touya would like."  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura then Mira again, Sakura shrugged.  
Tomoyo didn't know the first thing about men's tastes in cloths. "Well, I'm  
sure if it's pretty he'll like it." Tomoyo said at last.  
She went into her walk in closet and rummaged through various materials she  
could use. At last she returned from the depth of her dark dungeon to show  
those who had remained behind what she had claimed.  
Sakura wondered what Tomoyo was thinking, blue and white materials with a  
sowing kit, could be anything with her imagination. Sakura had to say that  
much about her best friend, Tomoyo was creative, her fashion designs, no  
matter what Sakura thought of them, were unlike anything on the market. But  
Sakura did often wonder if the world was ready for Tomoyo's wild fashion  
sense.  
"I think mom would be suspicious if you stayed over night Mirro-Mira. So  
can you wait for tomorrow for the dress to be done?"  
That, and Tomoyo was amazingly fast when it came to making outfits.  
"It's . . ." Mira said haltingly. "Okay. But . . . is there anything I can  
. . . barrow . . . just for the day?"  
Tomoyo put her finger to her own lip and hummed one note for a few seconds  
before once again entering the dark dark forbidden closet. Kero had once  
gotten lost in there.  
Five minutes of waiting later with sounds none of the three could identify,  
Tomoyo emerged again.  
She was holding a simplistic white sun dress with pink high lights that  
Sakuara could swear she had seen somewhere before.  
"This is something from my grandpa, it's a little out of style but I think  
it's what would suit you best." Mira was stunned at this act of trust and  
generously. Thanking Tomoyo for her kindness Mira proceeded to put it on,  
at which point Sakura told her it was just proper human manner not to  
change cloth in front of other people.  
Going into a side room and after finally figuring out how to put the dress  
on (she had always had her cloths just 'magiced' her before) on her own,  
(she didn't want to impose more help from Sakura or her friend) she came  
back in. Sakura was stunned, Mira looked, pretty.  
Tomoyo said "Kawaii," and got out a video recorder out from whatever sub  
space pocket she was holding it in. Sakura looked at Mira in sympathy, she  
knew exactly how she felt.  
In a way weird way however, Mira felt good, it felt good to have someone  
who cared for her, well, Sakura did cares for the cards a whole, but she  
seemed to be a special kind of caring, or maybe Mira was just making things  
up to make herself feel better. Whatever, if Sakura's friend wanted to  
video record her, then let her, it felt nice to be given attention instead  
of having to take it. Besides, this was fun!  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flames, corrections, comments, reactions, rants, raves, praise, suggestions  
on what happens next (very welcome), reviews, and occasional constructive  
criticism all welcome.  
IF YOU HAVE AN AXE TO GRIND WITH A REVIEW I MADE THEN E-MAIL ME!!!! 


	5. To The Future

Hello everyone. I am sorry. I know you wanted to read the ending. I think I originally intended this to be a one shot, then I got too ambitious, a story should have surprise and conflict, not merely the 'slice of life' that many web comics adopt. I've moved in life. But for the sake of honor and for your sake those of you who have read this and gone to the trouble of reading all that's been so far, you have a right to know what would have been as well! For that reason, I present to you, the final story of 'New Life, Old Dreams.'

A/N BTW: Li did NOT lose his emotions in this verse, sorry if I left that impression, I hadn't seen the movie yet when I wrote that.

When Tomoyo's mother is told Mira will be back for the dress Tomoyo is designing her tomorrow (not one to question Tomoyo designing a dress for someone, it is what her daughter does), the woman suggests that the girl spends the night along with Sakura. Thankfully Sakura arranged her spell casting on the weekend so she's in the good. Mirror is confused on exactly what a 'sleep over' is and thus Sakura has to sublimely explain it to her. Sakura calls her family and manages to get permission.

Tomoyo of course has the oversized desire to show off her Sakura card capturing DVD collection! Sakura however notices that it begins to make Mira uncomfortable, seeing how immature or violent so many of her siblings had been. So instead the girls ultimately spend the night trading stories. Sakura and Tomoyo however are entranced by fifteenth century Japan, China, and Europe that Clow Reed had all visited and of course had brought along his creations as well. Mirror had copied her master on occasion (since she was a spirit she didn't have a true gender so she didn't have a real problem with this) along with royalty by request both for parities and protection, after all, she was immortal in her false form so she was never in danger.

That night, Mira dreams, possible via the Dream Card, (not that she can't dream on her own), and comes face to face with various clow cards who, being diverse beings themselves all have mixed reactions to Mira's choice. Some consider her a coward or selfish, while others cheer on her choice, others seem sad or amused by her choice. Hoppy likely has a similar dream.

Sakura of course shares this dream though weather the cards realize this or not us up to you.

In the morning, during breakfast, Sakura again finds herself thinking of the practical side of Mira's human life: "Where was Mirror going to sleep? Where was she going to find a job? Being a spell didn't give you many occupation skills. What if someone did a background check on her?"

While Tomoyo works on Mira's dress, Sakura takes Mira's outside for a walk around the estate, and tries to think of everything that Mira might not know in the more sublime details... the less spoken of the 'little girls' room' fiasco the better.

Sakura ultimately decides to introduce Mira to the age old means of sharing and storing knowledge, television... then gets smart and switches to books instead before Mira is completely screwed in the head by modern broadcasting! That when Sakura finds that Mira's ability to read is rudimentary! Apparently she's rarely had to read anything in her existence! Know at least Sakura knows where to begin. Of course Japanese kaji is not exactly the easiest written language in the world to learn. Of course, Mira knows english and chinese as well but her ability to read in those languages is the same as her japanese.

When the dress is finally made, Sakura notes how it's a customized version of the one she wore when capturing Jump Card. However on Mira it's positively beautiful! Mira ends up getting another round of coddling from Tomoyo's mother.

Heading back tot he Avalon house hold, Sakura tries to sneak Mira end... but with perceptive Touya in the house that ain't happening! Even with his sixth sense gone he has more than enough wits about him to know when Sakura is hiding something and he likes to think they're past Sakura hiding her magical life from him.

Touya comes face to face with Mira, and Mira comes face to face with Touya. Touya of course recognizes the ribbons. Sakura tries to lie her way out of it, but Touya doesn't take no for an answer and finally gets Sakura to spill the beans.

Sakura is freaked by how Mira and Touya know each other and begins to suspect an alternate motive for Mira wanting to be human. Of course... the fact a girl has the hots for her brother is WAY MORE than Sakura is prepared to handle.

Mira tries to get closer to Touya, but there's the slight problem of Touya's relationship with Yuki... Mira ends up laughing and crying at herself. She goes outside to clear her head and subconscious ends up back where she led Touya over a cliff. She has no intention of jumping. However Sakura finding her startles her and she falls over, thankfully Sakura is no longer a weakling or an indecisive girl saves Mira with Fly.

After the incident and the girls return, Touya is honestly relieved and happy to see Mira is alright and unharmed which makes Mira more than a little happy! Of course, their father comes in at this point and wants to know who the new girl is.

Touya manages to -finally- get Sakura to tell her father the truth.

Realizing that by granting Mira her wish Sakura is of course responsible for Mira getting on her own two feet, a lot happens. Among them is Mira's last name being changed to Avalon. With a LOT OF HELP from the various Clow Cards to create the records needed for Mira to exist as a person.

Mira is put through a LOT of home schooling to learn how to read... of course she ends up having to attend school with Sakura, her new sister. Having Sakura has her sister of course is almost as weird as it is for Sakura. Tomoyo of course thinks it's positively wonderful. The only way it could have been better Tomoyo think is if Li was still in Japan so she could have taken a picture of his face seeing Mira for the first time.

When the three musketeers inquire to Mira about her past, she tells them point blank about her previous life as a magical card. Of course they don't believe her, and Mira KNEW they wouldn't believe her, but also knew that hiding in plain-sight is a legitimate tactic. The girls fantasies what Mira's former existence must have been like and treat it like any fantasy via rose colored glasses and imagine what they'd be as magical cards.

Mira is confused and alarmed, as is Sakura, but Tomoyo isn't all surprised by this and comments. "Heh, grass is always greener on the other side."

However, Mira asserts that she's happy with her choice, she feels, alive. Whatever becomes of her after that... is her own destiny to forge.

~ Fin

**Original skeleton Summary: **

Mira is introduced and meets with Tori 'again.' Tori agrees to go out with Mira, 'intrigue by her.' Mira along the way is unexpectedly given a taste of mortality, and is made to reconsider her choice. But eventually find the courage to live a finite mortal life.

**Cast of Characters: **

Sakura

Touya/Tori

Tomoyo/Madison

Yui/Yuki

Kerobaros

Jessie

Mira "Mirror" Reed

"Dash" Hoppy

Tomoyo's mother

Sakura's father

The Clow Cards

**Reviewers: **

CKY2K *AKA Whitney*

~Queen of the Faeries~

Sakura_child

Kali Cephirot MorganD ????? This Is A Dead Account Amber of the Mallrats Chibinaoka Linky-chan Lucy Sofasoap RyokochanAeris Shurimon Morbane(dang were you right!) QueenBattousai (You're right, and I apologize for that, but I couldn't figure out a better way for it to click on Dash who she was, besides her calling him Hoppy), Story Weaver1 (always loving your reviews) A, ContradictoryOrien , Yuri Fukuzawa-Ogasawara (thank you for the many suggestions and perfectly logical ideas. As you can see, I decided it was best to use'em.) Zeek72

Aeon, "I accept this key. Two remain to open the door to the final enemy. You have less than nine days to forge them."


End file.
